Bristles and Feathers
by LilDyke
Summary: Quinn accidently injured Bristle, Sejuanis boar and dearest companion. But the anger is fast forgotten when both discover a site on the respective one that they never would have expected. The ice is breaking. [Sejuani x Quinn], rated M for content in futur chapters
1. inadvertent Sympathy

Hallo there,  
this is my first fanfiction and it's pretty obvious that english is not my mothertongue. I'm german, so I'm grateful for every constructive criticism and other comments :)  
tell me how you like it  


 **IMPORTANT:** This is Quinn x Sejuani. **Don't like, don't read!**   
In my fanfiction Quinn will have a bit of a slang, hopefully i get it nearly right. 

a BIG, FAT "thank you" for **Summer Fury** who helped me out with that damn grammar

Now, enjoy :D

* * *

A freezing, harsh wind swept through Summoners Rift, caused by the anger of the Winter's Wrath. It started to snow in the middle of autumn. The battle was over and the Champions were teleported back to the Institute to get some rest until the next battle. The red team would celebrate their victory.

Quinn wrapped her arms around herself to feel some warmth. She couldn't understand how the boar rider was able to lower the temperature so fast and this much. It was too cold for her state of dress and she got the feeling some snowflakes cutting her skin with their razor-sharp edges. Her survival instincts kicked in and told her to get out of here, but another feeling was heavier on her shoulders. So she moved on, approaching the other woman near the dragon pit.

Sejuani kneeled before her boar which took a bolt deep in his shoulder. He couldn't stand up without help and he squeaked painfully when he tried to move for his friend's sake. He didn't want to disappoint her. It was known that she didn't tolerate any weakness. So he pushed himself up in pain as far as he could manage.

"Hush!" she commanded, pushing him down again with little force. He felt the pain decrease.

"This will hurt. I'm sorry, Bristle, but you have to be brave for a second. I know you can do this" she whispered and gave him a small kiss on his snout.

His eyes were glowing with deep trust. He was ready for the pain. He understood her, understood that it has to be done. Sejuani grabbed the bolt with one hand and petted him with the other. Quinn heard him sucking in air, saw him closing his eyes and knew he awaits the incoming pain. The Winter's Wrath pulled out the bolt, as fast as possible. He squeaked loudly.

Quinn felt guilty. It was her bolt that was stuck in the boar's shoulder. It was her mistake alone. While in battle Bristle would easily recover from a single impact of her bolts, he didn't heal as fast when the magic that was used in the Fields of Justice ran out. She triggered her crossbow accidently when the Nexus was already destroyed and the game ended. She heard the well-known female voice echoing "DEFEAT" and stopped her run away from the boar rider. She planned to put some distance in between them to shoot, knowing the woman could slow her down otherwise. Her opponent stopped at the same time. It was Bristle grunting victoriously that startled her, so she pulled the trigger. However, the boar was not the one to blame.

"YOU!" the shout startled her again, pulling her out of her thoughts. Demacia's Wings flinched like she was slapped. Sejuani's voice was filled with anger and hatred. She couldn't help but feel horrified by piercing blue eyes which seems as cold and stormy like the Freljord itself. She wanted to back off, but the Winter's Wrath grabbed her collar and lifted her two feet above the ground.

 _Raw strength_ was all Quinn could think in that moment. _I thought she would be strong swinging that damn giant flail, but lifting a person one-handed…her hand feels so cold…Fuck, I'm freezing here!_

She struggled, trying to fight the cold that filled her slowly.

"Please, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" she pleaded. Valor beak-dived to help his friend. He tried to hurt Sejuani with his beak and claws, but the boar rider didn't even blink.

"Pain is nothing." She growled. It was Quinn who commanded Valor to retreat. Neither Bristle nor Sejuani were at fault. She was the one attacking the boar on accident.

"I'm really sorry" her begging turned into whines. Sejuani snorted angrily and threw her back onto the ground. She felt a pain in her back and tears filling her eyes. It didn't hurt much, it was more of a physical reaction.

"You are lucky that violence is forbidden when we're not in matches. But next time when we are positioned against each other I will make sure Bristle stamps you down. Got it?" A nod was all Quinn was capable of in this situation. Her heart skipped a beat.

She feared the boar rider. How couldn't she after the threat? But there was something else. Deep respect for her strength. But hidden deeper within was another feeling. Sympathy. She was touched by Sejuani's behavior. How she was angry at Quinn and protective of Bristle. It was similar to how she would react when someone would even dare to hurt Valor. Said bird nested in the boar's fur and was watching how the situation deescalated. He couldn't do more, because Quinn forbid him to do so. He puffed his chest feathers as a sigh of relief.

"Knock knock" he hooted.

"Who's there?" Quinn asked in knee-jerk reaction. It came completely automatic, much like breathing.

"Bristle"

"Bristle who?" she asked again.

"Bristle with proud, ain't she?" he snickers. Quinn wanted to say something, anything. She didn't know how to answer to this. Sejuani was proud, she was the epitome of it. The way she was standing there, the way she looked. A bit grumpy like Quinn thought.

 _A helluva solid stance_ she thought, looking at the cold-forged warrior. She was sure that even without her boar and flail Sejuani would be victorious in a battle. _She would be able to break my neck within a sec, maybe even one-handed. I bet she's got experience in hand-to-hand combat._

"What are you doing?" it was Sejuani who asked confused, still with anger in her voice. Quinn blinked, perplexed. Pulled out of thoughts again. She didn't realize she spoke to Valor in front of another being till now.

"I…um…was speakin' to Valor…" she stuttered and felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She couldn't look the boar rider in the eyes. Even if she loves Bristle as much as Quinn loves her eagle, she was not able to speak to him. Quinn instead was able to speak to Valor and the other way around. She was called a freak a lot, so she tried to avoid speaking with him right next to someone else. She couldn't remember when she was able to understand him with words and not body language, but it was even before she joined Demacia's army.

During the education to become a soldier she kept talking to him which was punished with strange looks and talk behind her back. Due to her clumsiness with swords and lances she had to use a crossbow. Later she found her own combat-style with her companion and became a scout. Even though she won respect among the people with her good work, they all would look at her as the 'crazy bird woman'. Not a title to be proud of. So she stopped talking to him in public, but her reputation hardly got any better. Her comrades-in-arms always were up for a stupid joke, most of them hurtful.

Shyvana used to do this kind of jokes a lot. Indeed they were more elegant then Jarvan's. His sense of humor was similar to this of Diana and everyone knew she was really bad. At least some people laughed at Jarvan's jokes, but out of respect and not because they were anything funny. Shyvana suddenly stopped when Quinn found out about her and Fiora. The Grand Duelist wanted to keep her relationship a secret and that's why Shyvana agreed to stop backbite her.

"Imma leave!" she yelled and turned around. She ran away, try to hide her shame. Valor followed hasty. Sejuani was left-behind with a stupid expression on her face. The storm had died down and she helped her companion back to the red platform. She wanted to get back to the stable to vet him. Of course the other Champions and Summoners were gone by then. Her team was properly celebrating their victory at Gragas pub. Fiora was known to drink a bit too much when she had a good fight and even more when she lost. She sighed. She wouldn't be able to join them today.

"That clumsy scout" she spat, petting her boar and tickling him behind his ear which he answered with a wagging tail and a pleased grunt. Other than his rider Bristle already had forgiven and forgot the accident, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. As planned Sejuani brought him to the box and started to clean his wound. Her bandage wasn't perfect but medically accurate.

"This will do. Who is a good boy? Yes! You're a good boy!" She fooled around with him and held him in a deadlock, rubbing his forehead with her fist. He struggled playfully. She was known for being a cold-hearted, strong warrior, but she made sure to have some time for her companion. Despite common believe she actually became pretty goofy around Bristle when no one was there to watch.

However, this time Quinn was watching. She came here to apologize again. She had the feeling that even after this Sejuani would murder her in various ways in the next battle, but she would try it anyway. She wanted to approach her, but seeing her so happy and goofy was something she just couldn't interrupt. So she hid and kept watching. Valor was off hunting by now. He wouldn't reveal her little peeking this way. Sometimes things worked in her favor.

And sometimes not. She tripped while taking a step forward to get a better look and fell right on her face. Her eyes got wet the second time that day while she held her bleeding nose, swearing like a Noxian in rage. After a few seconds of generating new swearwords she felt the cold stare of Sejuani from above, so she looked up.

"You're the clumsiest scout I have ever seen in my entire life" she stated with a blank expression.

"Ow…hearin' this sucks! Bloody hell, my nose hurts!" she muttered. Sejuani cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that you are this foul-mouthed"

"Cause I'm from Demacia? I know I'm supposed to act all proper n' mighty, but I'aint! Okay? I just can't stand that friggin' theater with all that politics. Of course I'm able to speak this all-mighty-to-every-time-and-place, but I don't fancy it" Quinn got angry, her nose was still bleeding and hurting, so she didn't think a second time and let her anger take over.

"You're surprisingly feisty" Sejuani realized.

She never would have thought of Quinn like this. She saw her in the cafeteria, always quiet and sheepish sitting there with the other Demacians. Maybe this was the reason why she kept quiet, even when walking around with them.

 _Maybe they told her to be quiet. Forbid the yokel to act the way she likes_ she thought for a moment.

"Look who's talkin'. I don't think that your title 'The Winter's Wrath' was given to ya for your concinnity."

Sejuani started to laugh roughly at this. _Well, she has a point_ she admitted to herself. Forgotten was the anger of hurting Bristle and the thoughts of revenge. She even needed to hold her hurting stomach. It took her few seconds to compose herself.

"I give you that. It's been a while since I laughed that hard"

"Yeah…I'm good at gettin' laughed at…" she mumbled. "Whatever. Bristle's okay?"

"He is a big boy, he'll be fine." she reassured her. She took a compress and gave it to Quinn. "For your nose."

"Thanks. Gimme a day and this nose is all back to normal." she grinned.

"Brawls?"

"Sure thing!"

"Nice, you don't look like a brawler." Sejuani examined the little scout again. She had a small and slender figure. No visible scar or bruise. Despite the one on her nose from the fall. "And you're pretty clumsy."

"HA! Maybe. But I'm fast and they don't expect me to have a nice left hook." Quinn bragged, but remembering to whom she was speaking right now made her quieter all of the sudden. "Of course not as strong as your right hook I guess." Her grin became sheepish which led the Winter's Wrath to a rough chuckle.

"I wanted to apologize for attackin' Bristle. Ya know…he startled me and I pulled the trigger. If you like I can look after him as well when you have somethin' to do." she suggested with a little smile.

"Why not. No harm in it, I guess." She answered while Quinn bent down to the boar and tousled through his fur. "Imma treat ya some goodies, how does that sound to ya?" she acted the fool. Bristle grunted excitedly and loudly.

"And how about a few drinks for ya, Sejuani?" she asked. The boar rider grinned.

"I bet I stand more than you. If I win you have to clean up Bristle's place" she grinned as an answer. Her smaller counterpart laughed.

"Let's see about that!"


	2. mocking companions

Hallo there,  
this is the second chapter of my first fanfiction and it's still obvious that english is not my mothertongue. I'm grateful for every constructive criticism and other comments :)

 **IMPORTANT:** This is Quinn x Sejuani. **Don't like, don't read!**

a BIG, FAT "thank you" for **Summer Fury** who helped me out with that damn grammar in the first chapter. This chapter is not corrected yet, but i had to publish for my sake...my best friend wanted to choke me when i dont update -.- thank her or something

I wish Summer Fury the best for coming finals and apologize for publishing already (SF please adress my BF for this)

enough babbling, enjoy :D an bear with my grammar and spelling T-T  


* * *

It didn't feel like victory at all. Sejuani was leaning against the wood pillar in the stable. Quinn was cleaning Bristles place. The scout lost the bet in drinking, so it was her chore to do. She worked fast and rigorous. She didn't even care that her boots became dirty and even her trousers suffer under the work she was doing. In fact Demacia's Wings was wearing a blank, old jeans and an old pullover.

Seeing her out of her usual scout outfit made Sejuani curios about the clothes Quinn would wear in her all-day-life. On top of it this was the first time seeing her without her helmet, revealing her hair color, a light copper. Sejuani was searching for freckles, but none were visible on this distance. Thinking about her clothes again, she could imagine her in jeans and button-up. On the other hand this woman was unpredictable. Maybe she was dressed like a cowgirl, maybe like a lady.

 _Maybe not like a lady…No, I don't think so. It wouldn't be like her at all_ she thought while watching her.

Bristle was unbearable foolish like always when it came to cleaning up his place. He squeaked joyfully while biting in Quinn's boots, pulling on them. Demacia's Wings tried to stand firm while working, but the boar had other plans with her. After pulling on her boots he decided to lean against her scrubbing his side. His weight let the little scout struggle. He could be a real millstone around someone's neck. Valor laughed at her and Sejuani tried to hide her amusement, knowing this situation just too well.

"He always does this" the boar rider admitted.

"I thought of him as a furious mount until now. But it seems like he is quiet childish." Quinn petted his head while speaking to the other woman.

"He isn't just a mount. He is my best friend. Bristle can be serious, but usually he is a silly, little buffoon." she clarified. Quinn looked at her in admiration. She didn't know the Freljordian well, but she heard about her being harsh with everyone, even with her companions. And here she stood, talking about Bristle as soft as this rough voice was able to do. Her best friend was an animal. Just like hers. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on cleaning up again.

After the box was empty, Quinn took a water hose and started to spout the whole place. Bristle got excited and hunted the water-jet. Seeing this, the small woman began to shower the amped boar which he accepted in pure bliss. Taking a brush and scrubbing his sides and back made him fall over to his right, healthy side. Her eagle squawked in jealousy.

"Ha! Maybe you shouldn't have laughed at her." Sejuani grinned to him. He was sitting on the box's wall right next to the pillar the boar rider was leaning against. He looked at her in defiance and puffed his feathers.

"Just saying. Come here. I have something for you." She tried to reconcile. Curios like he was, he approached her, craning his neck. "It's food."

Head over heel he landed on her shoulder, picking the sausage she had left from her breakfast. She always watched him sneaking up on champions in the cafeteria and stealing meat from their plates whenever they didn't watch. Sejuani used to find joy in Ashes misfortune whenever Valor stole from her. He was quite a troublemaker in the Institute. Food was his one big weakness. Even Quinn wasn't able to stop him.

"He always had a sweet tooth" Quinn admitted, brushing Bristle nonstop.

"Well, I heard you and Valor are…special." Folding her arms Sejuani cocked an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Go on, laugh at me." she sighed and turned away from the rider. "I know you want to do it. They all do it. Yes, we are 'special'. I speak with a bird all day. I understand him, he understands me. I talk to him like I do to you. That's something you never will see again. So let it go, come on. Laugh!"

She waited for Sejuanis outburst of laughter, but it never came. She was baffled.

"Please speak proper." Sejuani requested. "He may understand you better then."

"Don't I speak proper right now? I would say so."

"No."

"No? What do I do wrong?"

"That's not Quinn-like."

"Quinn-like?"

"I like you better with your own tongue then this 'all-mighty-to-every-time-and-place'. Therefore drop the mask."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ya ain't just kiddin' me?"

"Ah, there she is." Sejuani throw a soft smile at her which made the smaller woman slip when Bristle decided to pull on her boot again. She fell on her buttock. The boar rider couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter now.

"Clumsy as always too!" she laughed.

"And ya mischievous!" she growled upset. "I didn't trip! Bristle is messin' with me!"

Named boar grunted amused. He was waiting for the scout to be distracted. He pressed his head against her side to apologize for this hoax. As much as Quinn tried she caught herself unable to be angry at him.

"He is messing with you as much as Valor is messing with me now"

"What do ya me-" she stopped mid-sentence. Valor was building a nest on the taller woman's head. He liked to mess with hairs. Quinn used to wear long hair when she was smaller, but having Valor with her and him interlacing the strands of her hair all day she decided to cut it a bit shorter. Much to the eagle's dissatisfaction. However, he stopped his action disappointed. Sejuanis hair was short and wild like done by a blizzard. It was blonde. Platinum blonde. Almost white, even though not as light as Ashe's. He had some success in doing snarls, but trying to do some more was a waste of time.

"Um…this will be hard to comb. I mean like really hard." Her growling died down to a muttering. It was the first time she looked at Sejuani for real this day. Quinn was already working when the boar rider came by. Until now she was distracted by cleaning and trying to keep standing with Bristle teasing her, but now her eyes went up and down on this woman in front of her. Sejuani was wearing black leather trousers and a blue muscle shirt.

"A topographical map" she muttered and looked up, trying to forget the muscular build of the other woman. Arms and shoulders didn't work to forget it. She saw the warrior in her armor usually. Out of a match she never really noticed her before. At least not in this way. Because she rarely met people at all. She liked to take long walks in the fields and forests with Valor. She tried to find friends when she first came to the Institute of War, but her reputation went ahead. That's why she remained in the group of Demacians.

She fixed her gaze up to Sejuanis face. Icy blue eyes met soft lips in a sharp-featured face.

 _A scar on her left cheek. It's long. A knife or dagger? Damn! What a precision cut. She has some scars at her arms and I guess somewhere else too. She is used to get injured_ she thought and examined the head more. She also had pale skin, not uncommon for a Freljordian. Her gaze roamed to Bristle. While scrubbing him she saw many scars on him. They must got through thick and thin in many battles. In the matches the magic that healed the Champions prevent them from cicatrize.

 _I bet she can hide in the snow very well. Oh! She even got white eyelashes._ She chuckled at this. An image of Riven's battle bunny outfit sneaked his way into her head, but it was colored in white. _Snow rabbit…_

Quinn zoned out completely now. She felt dazed, couldn't keep a leveled head. Her environment became a blur. Her mind became a racetrack. Sejuani clicked her fingers in front of Quinn's nose after a minute without any reaction. She actually wasn't sure if Quinn was still breathing. But her effort went unnoticed. The only thing the scout could hear was her own heartbeat. She got used to feeling funny in front of beautiful women, but Sejuani hit her hard. Seeing her out of her amour and getting to know her more did all the magic that was needed. She wasn't sure about how much better she knew her, but the idea of knowing a side on this woman that no one else might know was a hidden joy. In fact, this goofy and animal loving side won her over. Somehow she felt guilty for examining the other woman this much, but it was the one thing she really was good at. Spying. Observing. Examining.

Her tendency dwelled underneath her skin for years now. Demacia was unworldly. A woman belonged to a man. That's the reason why Fiora wanted to keep her relationship with Shyvana a secret. The Half-dragon didn't understand at first, but realized it fast enough. And that's exactly why she couldn't reveal them. She should have done it for all the trouble and jokes, but in this one matter they played in the same team.

"Quinn?...Quinn!...QUINN!" There was no answer. The taller woman was puzzled.

"Someone there? Quinn? HEY! HALLO!?...Feisty-Ginger!" Sejuani called louder, teasing her with a nickname. Still no answer. She clicked her tongue frustrated, gripped her shoulders and gave her a little shake. No reaction. Valor landed on her Arm and squawked: "Knock knock!"

"Who is there?" Quinn answered. She blinked a few times and shook her head to clear her mind.

"Quinn" he answered.

"Quinn who?"

"Quinn who want a kiss from Se-chuuuuuu!" he teased. Even Sejuani interpreted his squawks as a laughter. She knit her brows.

"VALOR!" Quinn screeched and her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"What did he say?" Sejuani asked curios. Again Quinn realized that she spoke to Valor right in front of her. The red color on her cheeks spread all over her face. It was hard for her to understand that Sejuani didn't mind seeing her talking with a bird.

She turned around and approached the straw. Tearing it bit by bit from the bale, she scattered it all over the ground in Bristle's box. The boar was looking confused at Sejuani and she returned his gaze as confused as he was. Valor was still laughing, flapping his wings in amusement. The small scout growled sheepishly.

"That's mean, Valor." It was Sejuani stating that. He looked at her in defiance once more this day. He squawked peevishly. "Don't blame me! Don't you see that she don't see the fun of this? I don't know what you said and maybe never will understand a word you say, but at least I understand body language."

He flapped his wings and pinched her finger in anger. The Winter's Wrath laughed at him. "Feisty-Ginger has a feisty bird."

"Whut?" Quinn interrupted. "How did ya call me?"

"Feisty-Ginger."

"How dare ya!" She took some of the straw and throw it right into Sejuanis face. Shaking her head she freed herself from it until the other woman charged again. Her glance was challenging her and she accepted. Taking some straw she throw it back at Quinn who dodged it and grinned. The straw war begun. After several minutes of flying straw, rough and soft laughter, Bristle and Valor decided to join the fun. Valor beak-dived and took some straw in his claws, attacking Sejuani from above. Bristle nuzzled in the straw, heaving it at Quinn which was far more effective then Valor's attacks.

Bristle tripped Quinn up with his tusk which made her fall again. This time he laid himself on her, prevent her from getting up again.

"That's cheatin'!" she grumbled, trying to push Bristle away. "Uff! Ya far too heavy! Get off me!"

He looked at her with wagging his tail happily, grunting victoriously. She tried to lift him again, but without success. He was big and heavy and therefore there was no chance for the scout to move him.

"Sejuani, help me."

"He can be a real BOAR to play with" she admitted and started laughing roughly once again. It became louder when named boar decided to lick over Quinn's face.

"Bristle! Cut it out! C'mon! Be a good boy! ACK! STOP! Ya drooling at me. Valor help!" she winced and trying to push. Again no success. She growled frustrated. Her eagle didn't had better things to do then laughing at her. Despite being her best friend he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

"That's enough!" Sejuanis voice echoed through the stable. The boar stand up and released Quinn finally. He approached his companion and nuzzled his snout into her side. She smiled softly.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled and took the hand the rider was offering her to get up faster.

"Maybe you should change and go to lunch"

"It's that late already? Damnit! I didn't had breakfast, Valor is gonna kill me"

"He won't. I fed him. Were you here this early?"

"Yes. I was speakin' with Bristle for some time before I started the cleanin'"

"Speaking to Bristle?" Sejuani cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, not speakin' like "speakin'" speakin', but I understand body language too"

"I see." She hummed. "Okay, let's go. You're hungry, weren't you?"

Quinn petted Bristle a last time. Valor squawked excitedly and landed on her shoulder.

"Food?" he asked happily. Quinn laughed and nodded.

"With Seju?" he interrogate. Quinn felt her cheeks heating up again.

"Quinn and Seju sitting on a tree and K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"VALOR!" she shouted angrily. Valor started to laugh and flew away before she could hit him. She growled. Sejuani tilted her head in confusion. She had to admit that she was more confused in the last two days then normally in one month. She caught herself grow accustomed to the small scout and her behavior. In fact, she didn't mind her talking to Valor, but being unable to understand what they were talking bothered her much more than she admitted.

"So, um…when do I have to clean Bristle's place again?" Quinn tried to change the topic nervously.

"You don't have to."

"Sure I have! I lost the bet. A bet's a bet."

"How noble of you, but no. You didn't lost"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Sejuanis voice became loud and rough. Once again she clicked her tongue. Quinn fell into silence. Despite Sejuani's voice being so harsh she was more awed by the tongue-click. While watching the other woman for two days now she realized that she clicked her tongue whenever she was displeased.

"It doesn't feel like victory." she admitted. "We started to drink yesterday, but…let's be fair. You stopped. I know you could stand more than this, but the other Demacians came along. So of course you stopped acting like yourself and became the little, quiet scout you ever use to be around them. For the sake of being mighty and whatnot you let me win after half a bottle of noxian firewater. You don't even try to get near an edge." Both of them went silent for a moment until Sejuani spoke up again.

"Let me tell you something. Better have a strong and weird personality than none. I think I like the feisty and clumsy scout much more than other people. Bristle likes her too." Bristle grunted in confirmation of what his rider told the other woman.

"Tell her I want to grab something to bite with her in quarter of an hour in the cafeteria" she stated and walked away. Quinn stood there speechless.

"Quinn and Seju sitting on a tree and K-I-S-S-"

"SHUT UP!" she growled and looked visibly annoyed by her friend. He laughed and landed on her shoulder, nuzzled his beak at her cheek. She started to smile and petted his breast.

"C'mon! You have to change clothes!" he chirped enthusiastically. She nodded and moved. Valor loved to make fun of her, but he also wanted to make her happy. He knew what Quinn was feeling right now. In all these years together they both learned to read each other like a book.

Her restlessness whenever Sejuani started to speak and her way of imprinting all small details on her face told him enough to know that his companion had a crush on the taller woman. While he thought about it Sejuani fits Quinn's type nearly. She always talked his ears off when she found someone to pine about. After all she was a woman too. He didn't mind this at all, because he was her best friend. He tried to act as her wingman a few times, but Quinn used to shy away when a person got closer to her. He know she was afraid of getting hurt again or worse, losing someone.

Once in her room she got nervous again. Her pulse doubled. She took her pullover and jeans off and jumped in her wardrobe. She searched for something casual and throw out everything she grabbed. Valor got struck by a shirt and fell from the couch.

"Hey! Calm yourself" he squawked seriously. Someone had to keep cool and Quinn wasn't the one to do so. She dressed herself with a black jeans, a gray-blue button-up and a black vest. Afterwards she combed her hair back.

"I should eat with the others…on Demacia's table." She paced up and down. She wanted to eat something with Sejuani. She really wanted. But she was way too nervous now.

"CRAP! FUCK! Fuck's Fuck!" she shouted. Valor sighed and flapped his wings to get attention.

"Calm down! It's just lunch."

"What if she thinks I'm weird?"

"Ya speaking with me when she is around and she didn't complain. Ya look good, so c'mon. I'm hungry" he answered impatiently. He clawed into her bracer she always wore for him to land on and pulled her to the door, away from her mirror and own skeptical gaze. It has been far too long since Quinn had a crush and a long time since she was at ease while talking to someone.

"I can walk on my own, ya know?" she snarled.

"NO, you CAN'T!" Valor pulled her until they arrived at the cafeteria. "Now move your ass over there!"

She gulped hard and sucked in air, tried to fight against her nervousness. After receiving her meal she went to look out for Sejuani. The taller woman sat alone, waiting with her meal in front of her. She approached her slowly and took a seat face to face with her.

"Ah, there you are. I was waiting." It was not accusation, but only a statement.

"Enjoy your meal" she said.

"You too" was all the small scout answered, but with a smile. She started to eat. Meanwhile she waited for awkward questions, but they never came.

 _She isn't a talkative type_ she realized. _But…it's kind of nice just sitting here without forcing a conversation._

Quinn simmered down with each second that went by. It was Sejuani and her calmness that eased her. As much as she liked the rough voice of the other woman, she loved the silence as well. All the chatting from the other Champions was far from her now. However, Garen's voice startled her. She tensed and Sejuani could feel it.

"Hush." She took Quinn's hand and squeezed it carefully. "How about being yourself for once?"

"But…" Quinn started to argue. In secret she waited for Sejuani to interrupt her, but the other woman only knit her brows. She went silent.

"Listen, I won't force you to sit here with me. You are free to go to your table. I can feel that you get nervous around the others. I won't ask you why this is, but you can't be happy like this."

"It's hard to be me." Quinn tried to be funny and it worked. Sejuani chuckled roughly which gave her goose-bumps.

"You like sweet things?" she asked and changed the subject smoothly. Quinn looked puzzled. "You eating pudding."

"Oh. Yeah. I have a sweet tooth too" she smiled childish. "Do ya want to taste?"

"No, not really. I was just curios."

"Ya kiddin'? Who won't taste pudding?"

"That would be me" she answered honestly. Quinn looked even more confused now.

"Don't you like sweet things?"

"Not really."

"Whut? Seriously? What are eating then?"

"Shaddocks." Quinn cocked an eyebrow at this and hold her spoon before Sejuanis face.

"Try the pudding" she demanded. Sejuani shook her head while Quinn nodded non-stop. Finally, Sejuani resign with a sigh and tasted. She grimaced right afterwards which surprised the young scout. She doubted that the other woman didn't like sweet things, but seeing her shiver convinced her and made her shudder as well.

"I think I stick to shaddocks" she smiled. Quinn nodded. She agreed to leave things as they were. Knowing one more thing about her made her incredible happy.

Valor had observed the whole situation and smiled in his thoughts. For once he had the feeling that Quinn didn't need him around. Now that everything was settled he looked for some meat. Sejuani laughed roughly when Valor chose Tryndamere as his victim of thievery. This was his way to show his amity toward the boar rider.

"Oh oh. I'd better get the hell outta here!" Quinn said hasty and stood up.

"We should run. NOW!" Sejuani laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling the little scout after her. Tryndamere bellowed in fury.


	3. having a bad day

Hallo there,  
this is the third chapter of my first fanfiction. I'm grateful for every constructive criticism and other comments :)

 **IMPORTANT:** This is Quinn x Sejuani. **Don't like, don't read!**

enjoy :)  


* * *

„What kind of sick game are you playing?" Ashe asked enraged. The boar rider kept calm and rested her head on her Arm. She lounged in her armchair. She knew she could provoke the 'Frost Archer' this way.

"Answer my question!" she snapped.

"I don't owe you an explanation and I'll be damned if I know what you are babbling about" she answered slowly and coldly. She could see Ashe's aorta pick up the pace in pulsation. The Queen used to play the always calm and pragmatic woman, but behind closed door she could become a fury.

"Don't you dare acting the fool around me, Sejuani. I know you and your ways!" she growled.

"How about you tell me what this is all about and remember that you are in MY room and by the way, you know NOTHING about me." she remind her and clicked her tongue.

"I know that it's your room. It's dreary and cold. And this fur on the floor is direful, it gives me nightmares! Did I mention that it's cold?"

"I like it this way. Back to the subject"

"Anivia saw you with this demacian scout!" she snapped once again.

"Her name is Quinn, use it" she replied casual. _Dopey cow._

"I don't care! What are you planning with these Demacians? The last time I spoke to you about diplomacy you waved it aside."

"I had my reasons and I still have. It's not about diplomacy and it has nothing to do with you"

"Why should I trust your words?"

"Because I don't do things behind someone's back. Rather than use an ambush I would choke them with my bare hands if I have to. You should know this when you would know me just one bit." Her voice echoed through the room. "Now LEAVE!"

For now Ashe decided to retreat, but Sejuani was sure to be watched now. Her gaze wandered around in her room while the 'Frost Archer' went to the door.

"WAIT!" she shouted and startled the weaker woman.

"What is it? You told me to leave." She snapped in response.

"You forget something." Sejuani answered coldly. Ashe looked at her in confusion. _Do you really think I'm this stupid?_ the boar rider thought and grimaced in anger.

"Okay okay…." The archer gave in and ordered the little ice-bird back she used to scout or observe. Sejuani waved her away with a wicked smile on her face. She won this little verbal grapple.

Once Ashe was gone she relaxed again and sank in deeper in her armchair to make herself even more comfortable. She hated days like this. Waking up and the first thing in the morning was arguing with the archer and so called "Queen of Freljord". She started to laugh roughly and evilly at this thought.

 _Sure. What a Queen! Living in a palace while her henchman freeze and starve_ she thought and her laughter became louder, echoing from the walls. She felt sorrow for the people of Freljord and anger against Ashe. It was a concept that Sejuani wasn't able to understand and never would. Living like a queen while other suffer. Her heritage made her a princess of Freljord as well, but she resided in a shed like her whole clan does. She went hunting like all of her clan, she only ate as much as the men and women in her clan. Not more, not less. She had to work hard and fight more than enough battle to get there where she was now. The cold and Freljord's inclemency forged her to a warrior. For others her world was harsh and sometimes brutal. Some slander her to be a monster. That she let the weak die.

In fact, she didn't tolerate weakness, but no one understand her words truly. Weakness was an illusion for her. Everyone was strong in their own way. Some were fast, some were clever. Her clan had some healers that care for the ones that got ill or wounded. She would never dare to leave a warrior behind when he couldn't walk fast enough anymore because he was injured while fighting. She would never dare to let any harm near the children in this tribe. And she would never ever dare to let an old, wise clansman freeze or starve to death because their age outrun them. She cared for her members.

Her tribe was truly strong. Even if they got ill, injured, old or weaker, they never would give up their will of life. When they fall hard on the ground they stood up again, even the weakest of them. The ones that couldn't do so accepted the help of the others and became strong once again. They refused to accept their fates and eventually changed it and in all these year it was a wonder how many survived. Their numbers increased over time.

She left her train of thoughts and sit up.

"I should go nursing Bristle. He is waiting" she muttered and finally stand up. The day might have started bad for her, but this was no reason to lounge around. All the more she had to try turning this day to a good one. Rubbing her neck she left her room and made her way out of the Freljord's wing of dorms to the stable.

Bristle greeted her with a happy grunt and pounced on her. The Freljordian gripped his forelegs and hold him up, lifting half of his weight at ease.

"Who've been a good boy?" she asked softly and gave him a kiss on his snout.

"Back at the ground with you, give your shoulder a rest." With this she released him out of her grip and let him back down. She was about to clean his wound when she saw the new bandage.

"Huh? Was Quinn here already?" she asked him which he answered in a nod.

"She sure is an early bird." It took her a second to realize what she said and then she was unable to prevent herself from laughing out loud. She didn't mean to say it like this and as a mockery, but it was only the truth and a funny one at that. At least funny enough for Bristle squealing with glee.

"Maybe I should call her that the next time she spaces out again" she chuckled. He nodded fiercely.

"Okay, enough. Let's try taking a walk. Show me if it's hurts." Again he nodded. She opened his box and let him walk before her. She wouldn't ride him today. After all he was still injured, healing or not.

* * *

 _Dear brother,_

 _I'm sorry for not writing to you the last few days. I kind of got distracted._

 _I met someone. I think I mentioned her before when I wrote to you about the Freljords. It's no one less than the leader of the Winter's Claw Sejuani. Also known as the 'Winter's Wrath'. But fear not. Despite her title she actually is pretty friendly to me. She always is calm and cool-headed. HA HA! Got it? COOL-headed? Cool like cold? Okay. Nevermind._

 _It all started three days ago. We were in a match against each other and my team lost. However I was able to injure Bristle for real. I won't tell you how this happened, you would laugh at me. By the way, Bristle is Sejuanis mount, a boar and her best friend as far as I know. She really cares about him and I must have had all the luck in the world to not getting killed by her for hurting named boar. I won't lie to you. I'm happy that she reacted this way. Can you imagine someone else like me? Okay. She can't speak with Bristle like I talk to Valor, but she is quiet good in understanding body-language. She even understands the basics of Valor's. I'm glad Valor likes her and I get the feeling that he tries to speak to her in his own way. While I am at it, she don't mind our little slang. She actually want me to talk like I use to, not like I pretend to. Oh! And Bristle likes me too she said._

 _Valor is teasing me about her._

 _You know, she got this smashing body. She is tall. I'm afraid I will get neck cramps when I look her in the eyes. But those eyes. Do you remember the one cold winter when we find the lake in the middle of the forest? Her eyes are like this. Shiny. Icy. Blue. I could look in these eyes forever. I can imagine the heart of Freljord better now. Sure, I already went on scout missions there, but I was mostly in the territory of the Avarosan and I was able to stay in the palace where it's safe. The land of the Winter's Claw tribe however is far more dangerous. That's what Ashe told me once. There are sparks in her eyes like a blizzard when she is excited or angry. Depends. It's the first time I saw eyes like this and to top it she actually has platin-blonde hair AND WHITE EYELASHES! White eyelashes! I never seen this! Not even Ashe or Riven with their white hair have them._

 _She has some muscles I can tell you. She is well-build. I guess swinging a giant flail, wearing an armor and goofing around with a big boar doing so much. She sure is a warrior. She has a solid stance and some scars. One on her cheek. On the left. It hurts to know that she was injured this often. Properly even more then I can see. I'm sure there are enough scars hidden under her clothes. Under her clothes…_

 _STOP! I get carried away again. I'm not that lewd! Oh brother help me with this. It's nothing new for you to see me having a crush on someone, but this woman is piercing my chest with icicles. Not in a bad way, but I can't concentrate. I start to get nervous, my heart skips a beat and this way too fast. My vision becomes a blur. Maybe you understand when you look at the picture I draw of her yesterday. I can't think straight anymore._

 _HA! Got it? Can't think straight? Okay okay. I get serious again._

 _After injuring Bristle I came by his box to help out and apologize. She was goofing around with him. A beautiful view. They're both like Valor and me. Bristle is the most childish one of us. I was cleaning his place. I lost a bet in drinking, don't ask. He tried everything to let me fall over and he had success. TWICE. But I can't be angry at him. I tussled in the straw with Sejuani this day. Enough to pay me back. More than enough._

 _Oh, before I forget to tell you, I think she don't has a sense of temperature. At least not when it's cold outside. We have autumn and she wears a thin shirt. I mean like really thin. I could see her abdominals. Oh my! This muscles are perfect. I envy her. What would I give to let my hands stroke above them? Will she wear something else when the winter arrives? It's not much longer. The trees lost their leaves and at some days there is already frost in the nights and early mornings. I don't freeze easily but I wouldn't go out there without a pullover or coat anymore._

 _I wonder how her skin feels like. Her hands are rather cold to the touch. Will the rest be warmer? What is it like when her skin get feverish while…_

 _ENOUGH! My heartbeat picks up the pace again. I have to control myself…somehow. I don't know how…I really don't._

She stopped her writing for some seconds and took a deep breath.

 _Okay, back to the topic…_

 _I went to lunch with her afterwards. It was not a Date I think, we were both hungry, but it made me happy. There is something to be said of that. Her voice is rather rough, but warm. At least when she is speaking with me and everything is fine. Like I said she is calm and I've got the feeling that I can be myself around her and be at ease. She don't make fun of me for speaking to Valor. But she tend to give me a nickname. Feisty-Ginger. Well, I found something new about her. She don't like sweet things. It seems like sugar and sweetness gives her the creeps. She likes bitter and sour things. She told me after running from Tryndamere – Valor stole his meat- that she wasn't granted in her childhood with sweet things and that she can't stand the taste of it now. I want to know more about her past. She only said that she never really spoke about it. What happened?_

 _Of course she is not perfect. I'm aware of this. Examining and taking personality profiles is part of my job after all. Despite her rejection of sweets, she has a tic with her tongue. She is clicking her tongue whenever she is angry, frustrated, really confused or just dissatisfied. She also can become really loud and her rough voice can hit you like a snow storm. There are rumors about her being ruthless, but I don't mind all of it. I want to see for myself._

 _I bought shaddocks after my match yesterday evening. Sejuani mentioned that she likes them. The vender told me that you can eat them with sugar on top. I want to try it and of course I'm looking forward to eat this fruits with her. Somehow I'm glad that Seju can't take part in matches as long as Bristle is injured. I want to fight on her side, but…fighting against her? I'm not sure if I can._

 _Seju. Valor calls her Sej-chu sometimes. Chu like the kissing noise. I told you he is teasing me._

 _I stood up early this morning and changed the bandage of Bristle. He is healing quiet fast. Sejuani will be back to matches soon. I hoped to find Sejuani in the box, but I guess I was too early. I want to share more time with her. Maybe we can become friends. Maybe…even more. Time will show. Wish me luck._

 _I wish I could see through her, read her like a book. I find a few things. I guess more than someone else. Not counting her companions. But I have the feeling to just scratch at the surface. There is so much more hidden I want to discover. I want to know the woman called "Winter's Wrath" and caring so loving for her boar._

 _Do you think Shyvana and Fiora would help me this one time? I helped them too, somehow. Maybe they can arrange a scout mission at the Winter's Claw territory? Shyvana is close to Jarvan and Fiora is good in finding stupid reasons to do stupid things._

 _I'm off for today, taking my usually stroll in the fields. Valor is impatient again._

 _Writing to you soon, Caleb._

 _In love, your little sister Quinn_

Quinn laid the pen aside and moved away from her desk. Valor watched her impatiently.

"On my way…on my way" she answered plainly at his gaze and cloth herself with a coat.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go" she smiled and left her room the second time this morning. She left the giant building and took her usual path to the forest. She saw Sejuani with Bristle taking a walk as well and approached them like automatically.

"Good mornin'" she greeted, smiling from one ear to the other. She tried to hide it, but without success. She was happy to see her this morning.

 _What a good start for the day_ she thought.

"Good morning, early-bird" she snickered. Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but in the middle of the movement she forgot what she wanted to say when a smile struck right into her heart. She didn't realized that Bristle greeted her too first, but petted his head afterwards.

"Nice move, miss ice-breaker" the Demacian admitted and was granted by a laughter.

"Same goes for you" she grinned. Quinn smiled.

"You're going to jog?" she asked and examined the little scout from tip to toe. She was wearing a tracksuit and fitting coat.

"As always. These legs do need some movement. I'll get fat if I don't do somthin'. Despite this I have to jog a lot when I'm on a mission. Can't let myself get lazy, can I?" she told her with a grin.

"I know. I heard of your work" Sejuani had to admit. "I just thought you would take a day off from running when you can."

"Nope! I love runnin'. I could walk, jog and run all day long" she cheered. The rider cocked and eyebrow in amusement.

"I won't stop you then. Do you want to meet for lunch afterwards?" Quinn's heart skipped a beat at Sejuanis words. She invited her again. The last lunch was rather short due to Valor's thievery, but they both enjoyed it nonetheless.

"I'd like to! I see ya later then!" With this the scout jogged away. Valor followed her.

 _Ya did it ol' little girl, ya did it_ she told herself proudly.

"Nicely done. Ya kept it cool" he squawked likewise proud at her. She wanted to dance out of happiness, but she waited till she lost sight of her crush and did it then. Valor laughed and glided above her in the sky. Once she was finished with freaking out she started her daily training, but she was far too excited to concentrate now. All she had in mind was the meeting. Not a date, but a meal together. This was a thing she really like to get used at.

"QUINN!" Valor squawked alerted. "QUINN! QUINN! KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Who is –URK!" She tripped over a root and fall over. This time she was able to shield her face with her arm, but it still hurts. "Ow…"

"Eyes on the road" he laughed spitefully. She growled and stood up, jogging again.

* * *

She sat there nervously and alone. Valor sat on a joist and watched the food. He planned to hold back for the sake of his best friend. Just this once at least. He prospected for the Freljordian and eventually found her. He squawked to alert Quinn. This time she been attentive. Sejuani took her meal and came to the table, sat down in front of her.

"Sorry, Bristle wouldn't let me go before I brushed him. You spoiled him to much" she apologized for being late.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry, I do myself" she chuckled and cozened her with a finger to come closer. Quinn was allured easily and did as Sejuani wished.

"What did you do? Fall on your nose again?" she laughed and pulled out a leaf from Quinn's hair. Named woman turned red for two reasons. The first one was embarrassment. However, the second one was from Sejuani's touch. Her hand still was cold to the touch, but she didn't mind at all. In fact her skin felt like it was burning where the other woman touched it. She had to force herself to not closing her eyes right now and leaning against the cold hand. The contact broke when Sejuani hold the leaf in front of Quinn.

"No!"

"You did."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Maybe just a little bit…" she gave in and the red color spread all over her face. The spot of the contact still pleasantly chilly. The rider laughed roughly, but warm.

"You have to be more careful of yourself, early-bird" she mentioned with a soft smile. "Say it."

"Okay, I will try to be more –" "HEY QUINN!" Jarvan interrupted her. She jumped a little and tensed. The Freljordian knit her brows at this.

"Hey Quinn!" he called again. She looked at him interrogatively.

"What does one bird say to another?" He waited shortly, then started to smile. "Hi, Quinn, it's me. Valor" he joked. Most of the Demacians rolled their eyes, but started to laugh afterwards out of respect.

"Quinn walked up to a lemonade stand and she said to the man running the stand: Hey, got any grapes?" he continued referring to an old nursery rhyme. She swallowed hard and looked down on her meal. Valor cursed him for ruining her lunch and for hurting her feelings as well.

"Hey Quinn, what does-" "SHUT UP!" A cold, harsh voice bellowed through the air. The echo from the walls was the only thing to be heard. After it stopped ringing there was nothing. Silence. And a cold only the Freljordians were used to. All eyes rested at source of the outburst. Sejuani. Standing there with straitened shoulders.

"You are NOT funny!" she bellowed in pure wrath. The crowd kept silent.

"HOW DARE YOU! Do you enjoy making fun of Quinn? DO YOU!?" she asked, her voice getting even more rough and dangerous.

"Seju…please don't." The scout wanted to calm her down, but flinched as she heard her speaking up again.

"You should respect her more! Do you have any idea what she is doing for you?! She is out there all day long, living at the road. She sleeps in caves or right under the sky if she has to. She runs dozen of kilometers every day to scout or reach her destination. She might be hungry and thirsty from time to time! Did you ever thanked her for her afford?! NO! You're sitting here, HURTIN HER FEELINGS with your TERRIBLE jokes and you don't even realize it! Sure. Quinn is not like all the others! But she is far more honest than some others in this room and she is diligent. She do make mistakes like ALL of us, but she tries her best! BUT YOU DON'T GET IT! You live in a palace, don't know how it is to not get any sleep and food, to stand up in the early morning and continue your journey regardless! Even if she never was in my territory I already heard enough of her work, what she is doing and how she does it. Desert? Iceland? Cliffs? Mountains? Morass? Do you have any idea how much DANGER awaits you out in the nowhere? Does anyone help her when she is ill or wounded or care about her wellbeing at all despite her dearest companion Valor? IF I EVER CATCH YOU TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE THIS AGAIN, I make sure to rip you tongue out" her voice became lower and threatening with the last bit. Through gritted teeth she pressed out a "Did I make myself clear?!"

Her fist hit the table and broke easily trough. Her hand was bleeding, but she didn't feel the pain. Pain was nothing. The whole place was silent again, the crowd speechless. Sejuani was someone to be afraid and she didn't mince matters. She turned herself to Quinn who looked at her with an open mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears she tried to fight back. Before she could burst into tears she ran away.

"Quinn…" she muttered and sighed. Valor landed on her shoulder and squawked.

"You're not mad? I did everything wrong, don't I?" she asked. He squawked again and shook his head. He stretched his wing forward. The rider was confused, but then she understood and followed her. The crowd was left alone. Confused. Afraid. Ashe could feel a new anxiety crawl up her spine.


	4. in the heat of the moment

Hello there :)  
I'm in the middle of moving, so i may have some time at hand, but i can't write every day. My head is rather cramped with stuff and paperwork. But i try. So please forgive me that i took so long :/

 **IMPORTANT:** This is Quinn x Sejuani. **Don't like, don't read!**

howerver. Enjoy :D

* * *

The hallway was empty and silent. At this time, most of the champions and summoners were still in the canteen, wandering around or taking a nap. The bright walls were downright papered with giant banner of Demacia. At the doors enthroned were the family crests. It was much like the Freljordian wing of dorms where the champion had their clan crests on the walls, but less heaped.

 _So, this is her room_ she thought and looked at the door in front of her. No banner of Demacia. No family crest. But a dream catcher with blue feathers. She took one of them between thumb and index.

"She made it herself with your feathers? So you're able to watch over her dreams?" she asked and pet his head. He squawked in confirmation and nuzzled his beak on her cheek. Sejuani was surprised at first, but smiled right after this short moment of confusion.

"She's a lucky girl for having such a nice friend like you" she admitted and then turned back to the door. She knocked. The hallway kept silent and she repeated her action, perking up her ears. Still no sound noticeable.

"Knock. knock" Valor screamed, knowing his best friend just too well who answered, "Who's there?" right away. She swore. Quinn tried to pretend not being here, but Valor outsmarted her easily, at least in this one matter. Growling she walked up to the door and opened just a little bit. She could make out Sejuani's shape and tried to close the door. Valor would be able to get in through the window. However, slamming the door shut was not practicable. Her eyes noticed the foot inside the doorframe she was pinching right now.

"May I come in?" the rider asked, but already took action and entered without permission. She was here to apologize and she was not willing to be dismissed before she had chance to do so. Her gaze examined the room and she was astonished of what Quinn had done. All her furniture was made of wood and seemed like someone took the time to carve figures into it. The walls were decorated with drawn pictures and colorful fabrics the little scout used to bring from her journeys. She could make out a case that was crammed with different stuff of all cultures in Valoran. Her gaze went upwards to the ceiling. There was a network of limbs and twigs of different trees representing a treetop.

 _Wow_ was everything in her head for some seconds until she remembered why she came here in the first place. The room was just too amazing for her believe. Thinking of her own room she now would be nearly ashamed showing it to someone, let alone to this decoration genius of a clumsy scout.

"Quinn, I'll leave in a moment, just let me apologize" she started and turned around towards the other woman. She saw her eyes all puffy and reddened from crying. Guilt made her sick to her stomach.

"You were crying...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I thought I would help you. I can't help doing these things" she continued her apology. The Demacian started to tear up again, wiping her tears away fiercely.

 _I ain't cry in front of her. Anythin' but this. She would think I'm weak and a crybaby_ she whined inside. She tried to clear her throat.

"Sejuani, I…I appreciate what ya've done for me. It was wicked! Really. It's just…no one did that for me, like ever! Ya just stood up for me all ready-to-kick-some-asses. Without hesitation or anythin', just ready. It felt like a dream, I can't even decide if I cry out of happiness or sadness, a million thoughts in my head. It's so hard. I was afraid back there. I know yer title, I saw yer rampagin' in battle, but this was nothin' close to what I just saw. I could swear to see you screwin' this up, injurin' Jarvan for real. I wouldn't care if it wasn't for you. Ya would convicted by the institute and they would send ya away for committin' a crime! Despite that I'm really happy right now, Imma start crying again…." She told her, her voice cracking more and more with every word she spoke.

"And yer hand…it must hurt like fuck" she added worried and took her hand in hers, checking on the wounds the wood of the table ripped into the flesh.

"Pain is nothing." Sejuani repeated. The scout knit her brows at that and took a first-aid-kit. Some of the wounds looked rather deep so she took a needle and a thread, unsure if she should do this to her crush. She knew it was painful, but the rider seemed hardened. Her gaze wandered over the strong arms and all their scars, mostly cuts, lacerations and scratches from animals.

"Ya may want to bite on somethin' or whatev' distracts ya" she recommend, but the other woman just shook her head slightly. "No need for this" she said. Quinn bit her lip in awe and cleaned the wounds first, then stitched them carefully. She watched her as curios as she was. The taller woman did not even bat an eyelash, the only reaction on the pain was a frown here and then.

"This should do" she mumbled and bandaged the injured hand.

"Thank you" Sejuani smiled and moved her hand, testing if her movements were constrained. Looking at Quinn, she could see her eyes tearing up again.

The little scout rushed forward and leaned against the chest of the taller woman. Sejuani could feel the fingers clawing in her back more and more. The sobs getting more. She could feel her shirt becoming wet. Quinn was overwhelmed by the sensation when she could feel strong arms holding her and cold hands pulling her even closer into this hug. Sejuani was comforting her. She often thought that her title and behavior did not match the boar rider's core. She accepted the hug gleefully and eventually her tears become less and finally stopped.

 _It's just a dream, ain't it?_ She asked herself in thoughts, but she knew this was real. She could feel the pleasant cold on her back and the warmth in front of her which filled her body. Sejuani placed her chin on top of her head and she could feel her hot breath brush through her hair. Slowly she closed her eyes.

"So ya are warm" she murmured against her sternum, taking a deep breath. She knew the smell. A mix of coniferous woodland on a rainy day. This was Sejuani's smell, wild and natural like the warrior herself.

"What did you just say?" Sejuani asked and looked down at Quinn. The scout jumped when she realized what she just did.

"I…ya're warm. Yer Hands are always cold…so I was wonderin' if….if the rest of ya is cold like this. Or if ya warm like all other people" she answered honest and fidget. Now she was nervous.

"I see." The warrior let go of Quinn and took a step backwards. Demacia's wings tried not to grimace sadly. But then Sejuani griped her wrist and pulled her hand closer to her, lifting her shirt a bit and made Quinn touch her bare stomach.

"Am I warm like a normal person?" she asked. Quinn was not able to answer her. She felt the tickling sensation under her shaking hand. Her hand was on fire. Sejuani's heat spreading in her hand and crawling up her arm. She could not resist letting her hand stroke over the abdominals and clawing into the firm flesh. She could feel the other woman shiver under her fingers. _What I could do to ya right now…the way ya makin' me hawt._

"Quinn?" she was addressed.

"Ya freakin' tease!" she growled low in her throat. She used her whole weight to knock the other woman over. She was not worried the fall would hurt Sejuani. Confused the warrior looked up to Quinn bending over her, but realized what was going on when she caught sight of her eyes. The golden eyes were nearly glowing with excitement, with lust. She started to smile and grabbed her collar, pulling her closer until their lips locked. The scout was startled for a second when cold, soft lips crashed against her own. At first, the kiss was small. Then, it grew bigger and much more intense. Sejuani wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. They only broke their kiss to catch breath.

"Seju I…" "Hush." Her apology was cut off by Sejuanis finger on her lips. She was all smiles, but it vanished when she saw the boar rider grimacing annoyed.

"Seju, everythin' kay?" she asked afraid if she was angry or disgusted by her after all. Maybe both.

"You're getting summoned" she answered. Quinn was confused, her brain still woozy from the kiss she just shared with her crush. She looked downward to find herself gleaming in the well-known blue light.

"Oh" Quinn muttered and sighed. She stood up and helped Sejuani upwards. She did not want to leave, but she had to. "Imma see ya later?"

"Yes, I'll be watching your match" she smiled and gave her a little kiss on her nose. "Until later, Feisty-Ginger. I'll lock your door, give me the key."

Quinn did as she was asked and gave her the key to her room while she was in the middle of being summoned.

"Just one more thing" the older woman grinned now and leaned in, sucking softly but noticeable at the skin of her neck. Quinn's face turned red all over, but had no time left to question the act. Valor landed on her shoulder laughing and disappeared with her. The rider was left alone in the room, wishing to observe it a bit more.

She took her time to marvel over all the drawings on the walls. Most of the people she knew from the league, some others were strangers to her. Her eyes caught a framed picture of a young boy who looked similar to Quinn.

"Either she was much more tomboyish as a child or this is her brother or cousin or something" she mumbled and turned around to the desk that the scout used to work on every day. She took the papers and looked through them. She could see drafts of Bristle and herself including the letter Quinn wrote. She scanned it curiously and felt a warmth spreading through her cold heart. Confused she knit her brows at that and touched her sternum. Ever since the day the younger woman walked up at her in the stable, she felt a strange warmth and homey feeling inside herself. She was at ease for the last days, not thinking about problems too much and just enjoying her life a bit more than usually. A rough chuckle escaped her throat while thinking about Quinn's clumsiness. Even though the scout did not plan on this she was able to make Sejuani laugh just easily and not in a bad way either. She finished the letter and stopped at the last lines.

"So…you are her brother!" she said, turning to the picture on the wall. Something was weird. She could feel it. She felt that something was off about him, but she could not define what it was. She laid down the letter and drawings and left the room, locking it with the key she got.

 _The match should be about to start right now_ she thought, walking towards the cafeteria where the match could be watched too. Most champions would gather in the auditorium to watch, but the Winter's Wrath preferred less cramped rooms.

* * *

Quinn entered the lobby where the champions prepared theirselfs for the match. She could see Rengar, Leona, Syndra and Irelia in her team.

"Hey Quinn! Seems like we're teamed up again. For a moment I was worried you wouldn't come after what happened at lunch" the Radiant Dawn greeted with a bright smile.

"Hey Leo, don't worry, I'm fine."

"He. I can SEE that. Seems like you and the Freljordian 'settled' things" Leona was grinning all over her face. Puzzled the scout knit her brows at the other woman's behavior.

"What do you mean?"

"Aw come on. You know EXACTLY what I mean!"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Come ooooon."

"Leona. What. Do. You. Mean?"

"Come ooooooooooooooooon."

"LEONA! WHATHAHELL you mean?!" she repeated herself annoyed and a little angry at her. Valor laughed loudly from above, while Leona was tipping her neck as a hint. Quinn cocked an eyebrow, but realization hit her like Piltover's trains. Demacia's Wings rushed to the mirror and checked her neck, finding a hickey Sejuani left. Her face turned red all over again and she tried to cover it with her hand. Valor sat down on Leona's shield that leaned against the wall and laughed even more.

Mumbling and muttering, embarrassed to the core, Quinn went towards the locker where her outfit was and clothed herself with it. She turned the collar of her cape up to hide the hickey and grabbed Valor's armor.

"Come here and stop laughing" she growled. Her eagle stopped for a second and burst into laughter again. Quinn's cheeks heated up, her pulse picking up the pace. She approached him and put on his armor, less carefully then usually, but he did not mind at all, still caught in his laughter.

"Come on Quinn, it's not that bad, is it? You're not the only one in love" her supporter tried to cheer her up again, giving her a light hit on her shoulder. The scout smiled a little, still awkwardly thought.

"Get ready for the hunt!" the lion-like beast roared from the other side of the room. Leona took her sword and shield while Quinn grabbed her crossbow.

"Ready?" the Radiant Dawn asked.

"Always!"


	5. good match, bad surprise

Hello there :)  
I'm still in the middle of moving, i get the keys on the 28th of december and will be busy even more, but i really are happy :) so please forgive me. I will be back next year with this story

 **IMPORTANT:** This is Quinn x Sejuani. **Don't like, don't read!**

Enjoy :D

* * *

The little scout was flying up the river, carried by Valor to be faster and heading for the midlane. Rengar was fighting the dragon alone until now. She stopped for some shots at the giant reptile, causing Valor to let go of her and retreat in the skies for now. Rengar looked at her just for a second, thankful for a little help, because all his sense told him that the enemy team already knew he was in the dragon's pit. When she saw the Dragon bleeding badly and already sinking towards the ground she gave Rengar a nod and run off, again heading for the mid, leaving the rest to the lion-like warrior. Syndra asked for help via the connection the team has while being in Summoner's Rift and in a match. Her opponent was Zed, the Master of Shadows.

Quinn grind to a halt in the tall grass at the river, waiting for the right moment to act. Not even the roar of the dying dragon could distract her now. Not the feeling of her strength increasing and not the warning Syndra gave her. All her senses were concentrated on him and the way he moved. Valor showed her his weakest point. All her muscles tensed, her breath became rapid. In a rush she approached him while he used his shadow to attack the wounded Syndra. Multiple bolts pierced his body. When Quinn used her speed she had to jump against him, interrupting his movement shortly and using him as diving board to catapult herself back in safe distance, Valor showed her once again his weak points. As soon as her feet touched the ground again she fired multiple bolts with deadly precision. Even if he didn't scream in pain she could see him struggle to stand firm, bleeding and breathing stertorously.

In a last attempt to engulf Syndra in to the death with him he used his Deathmark, splitting one shadow in four and attacking the still weak sorceress. Quinn reacted fast, landing a headshot which killed the Master of Shadows finally, but the Ionian was not over the hump. Quinn rushed toward her, using the summoner spell to heal the most fatal and deep cuts. Syndra hold her head, hearing her own heartbeat just loudly and feeling a ripping pain afterwards. She fell on her knees, but she barely made it, surviving his attack. The scout reached out to her and helped her on the feets again.

"This was…" "close?" Quinn finished her sentence with a grin. Valor squawked full of himself. The Dark Sovereign nodded weakly at this and sighed out of relief when she recalled to the base. Quinn just smiled and recalled as well, glad she was able to safe a teammate. She knew Zed and Syndra were something close to friends outside of the match, but she was aware of their capability to forget about this completely. She scowled at this thought.

 _I dunno if I would be able to do this…at least not with Seju. I'm scared_ she thought and knit her brows. She was not sure if the rider would be milder at her, but something told her that the Sejuani in battle and the one she knew were two different sides of the same coin and therefore never the same. The only thing that was the same in battle and all-day-life was her anger for Ashe. She shook her head to banish the thoughts, concentrating on the match for the sake of showing of what she was capable of. How could she please the boar rider more than presenting herself worthy to be on the warrior's side? In fact, she could think of a lot of things she could and wanted to do to please her crush right now. She bit her lips, again a little dazed from her own lust, a low growl escaping her throat. Her lips got all tingly from the kiss again while thinking about it. After this short, but intense taste she got, she wanted Sejuani even more and all of it.

"Don't know what to buy next either?" Irelia asked her, cocking her head to a side and searching for the next item she would buy. Quinn blinked confused, but then her cheeks caught fire.

"Er….YES! Exactly…" she laughed awkwardly and spend her gold into a few things, moving back on her lane hastily. She wished for a hole in the ground to sink in and never come out again, but she only was greeted with a smug grin of Leona.

"Thinking of something 'enjoyable'?" she asked bluntly, making Quinn's face turn red all over now.

The rest of the match went in Quinn's favor. She had a perfect run, killing a lot but never died once. She was proud of herself and hoped for the rider being proud as well. That was all the motivation she missed in the matches. She joined the league for Demacia's sake, but never really find any sense in this matches. They were fun from time to time, but even if death was temporary here it hurt anyways. But now she could show off her skills to the only person she wanted to impress.

"You were a beast today" Irelia smiled at her. Quinn returned the smile and felt a pat on her shoulder. She looked back at Leona.

"I agree, you even outplayed Zed a few times. First I thought you mind was scattered, but then you rushed in and out of a fight with a kill as result" she said and patted again.

"Hey, how about we go drink something?" the Will of the Blades recommend in a good mood from their victory.

"I'd love too, really, but I have to go. And by the way WE were, I'm no beast without Valor" she said proud of her wingman and ruffled through his feathers on his back. He squawked and stretched his wings victoriously.

"Oh come on, this can wait, can't it?"

"Actually…" "Let her" Leona cut Quinn off with a cheeky smile and pushed her towards the lockers so she could go change clothes. "We have to catch this party up thought."

The scout beamed a thankful smile and changed fast in her all-day clothes, a comfy jeans and a button-up. She freed Valor from the armor as well and stored everything in her locker. Valor puffed his feathers and started to put them in order, sitting on her shoulder.

"Knock. Knock!" he squawked.

"Who's there?"

"Arlett."

"Arlett who?"

"Arlett ya alone with Sej-chu" he chirped excited. Quinn looked puzzled at him, but before she could ask him he flew off with a laugh. He wanted to give them both some privacy to sort things out between them. He watched the kiss they shared before and he never saw his best friend in so much happiness with another woman then this one kiss gave her. He wished they both would have started to go out already, being confident in Sejuani being a nice woman and the missing counterpart for his friend.

Demacia's Wings turned red again and made her way towards her room. It was locked as Sejuani told her and she used her spare key to take a quick look if her crush was waiting there, but she was not. She walked to the auditorium next, but she was not there either. Canteen. Stable. Corridors. Nowhere to find. Her last option was the riders own room. Almost in awe she walked up to the Freljordian wing of dorms and headed for the Winter's Claw sector. As in her dorms there were the crest of the tribe on the walls and doors, but she could not make out which could be Sejuani's. She walked down the hallway and looked at the similar doors. On the front end of the hallway she stopped, feeling a cold creeping up her spine.

 _That must be her door. It…kinda cold in her room, I can feel it already in the hallway. Maybe it remembers her of her homeland_ she thought and knocked, hoping she did not mistake the door. There was no answer. She tried again but without success. _Where could she be else…_

A growling behind her let her jump in shock.

"What you are doing here?" she heard a manly, thunder-like voice asking. She turned to look up into the bears face.

"Hello Voli, I was searching for Sejuani" she explained, sending him her most helpless smile she could make. His expression softened at this shortly, but then he frowned.

"Don't you know? They jailed her just half an hour ago" he answered and frowned even more, his expression a mix of frustration and anger. Quinn stood there speechless for a little while, not able to understand.

"Wait…what?" she hummed and knit her brows. For a second she thought Voli played a prank with her, but his face did not match her consideration.

"WHAT?" she shouted now. "Excuse me, I have to go."

She growled while moving past him, running down the hallway and heading for the dungeons. Anger filled her too now, because she was missing out everything due to her match.

* * *

"What happened? Goddamn! I was only away for an hour!" Quinn scolded upset about finding Sejuani behind bars. The Winter's Wrath gave out a long sigh.

"I don't know either. I was in the canteen watching your match, by the way, congratulation!" she said and smile at her, but it vanished when she saw that the scout looked angry and not in triumphantly mood. She crossed her arms in front of her bosom and waited impatiently.

"For everything I know they said I am arrested for attempted murder. They told me that Jarvan was attacked and is in the infirmary right now. I guess I am a suspect due to my outburst earlier" she initiated her into what happened. Quinn knit her brows. "But I didn't do anything and you know that."

"I do. Yer not someone for attackin' from behind and if ya had intended to kill him he would be fuckin' dead by now. It is pretty obviously that this is a fucked up theater. I guess we have two parties to check" she said calculating the options in her head. Sejuani cocked her head to the side, looking confused.

"Noxus and Freljord."

"How do you mean?"

"This works in both ways, Seju. Either someone wants to get rid of Jarvan which would mostly be these freakin' noxian brutes or someone wants to get rid of ya which would be the Avarosans. Maybe both are involved" she explained and saw that Sejuani fully understood what she was telling her.

"Why today? The whole day was surprisingly nice and now this shit! I was lookin' out for ya and where do I find ya?" she muttered still a little raging.

"I make it up to you!" the rider promised with apologizing expression. She did not plan on this either and she understood that Quinn would rather drink and celebrate right now. After all she had a perfect run this match.

"You better lend Riven's bunny outfit for this!" she pressed through gritted teeth in a low with lust layered voice now, glaring at Sejuani. The thought cheered her up and not only her mind. It took her a few seconds until she realized what she just blurted out in front of her. _Oh FUCK!_

To her surprise Sejuanis face gleamed in a crimson blush all over, even the tips of her ears darkened. A second ago she was afraid of scaring the proud warrior off with her dominance in such manner, but the more she thought about it, it made sense. Her crush was used to asserting her dominance all day and maybe she was glad to not be the one on top at least once. This triggered an avalanche of thoughts, things she could do to her. Her pupils dilated in raw lust she was feeling right now, her eyes fixating the prisoner in a predatory way.

"I'm sorry….I want to…but I'm stuck here while we should celebrate your victory…" Sejuani admitted bashfully and sad. The words set Quinn's arousal on fire, her loins burning in desire for this woman. She needed all her willpower to let her mind don't blank out entirely now.

"Don't ya worry, imma kick ya out of here somehow. An' afterwards we've get PLENTY of time to celebrate" Quinn tried to cheer her up, the last line spoken more huskily then she had intended. Sejuani looked back at her, a smile making its way towards her lips. Demacia's Wings bit her lip and grabbed Sejuanis shoulders, pulling the surprised warrior down to herself and pressing her lips against hers. She bend down more for the kiss so Quinn did not had to stand on her tiptoes which was granted by a pleased growl. The smaller woman tongue snaked its way past her lips, expecting to be greeted by the other and that she did. Their tongues carefully poked at each other, then became livelier and finally lost their selves in a passionate dance.

 _Mhh! Quite…. tart? bitter?_ The scout placed the taste she got of her love and she liked the unique flavor. The same went for Sejuani who remembered the taste to be sweet and fruitlike, much to her liking as well. Then Quinn bit her lip, a small but somehow exciting pain rushed in Sejuanis mind. She could taste her own blood and felt the foreign tongue licking up some of it, sending shivers down her spine.

"Payback" the scout grinned heavy breathing and they broke their kiss once more today, cursing the need of oxygen, but also hearing the knock on the door, showing that the time was over for now.

"Listen, I have to go now, I'll be back later, visitin' again and hopefully with some information at hand. Don't ya worry 'bout Bristle, I take good care of him. Gimme yer hand" she said with a more stern expression now. Seeing her loved one behind the bars was not something she liked and it annoyed her that they couldn't do something here while her loins ached desperately in lust. The earlier she got her out of here, the better. As asked Sejuani puzzled reached out with her hand. The scout took off her bracelet and tied it around the other woman's wrist. "Don't ya dare losing this, promise me!"

"I…I promise! But what is this?" she answered and brought her wrist close to her face, examining the bracelet. It was handmade she could tell, braided from leather and with a little tooth from a carnivore animal. If she had to place it she would guess it was from a fox. One of the leather ribbon was colored blue. "Did you made this?"

"No" was the plain answer and the boar rider could hear that her husky voice started cracking. Realization jumped at her.

"It's from your" "brother, yes" Quinn cut her off, her stance and expression showing a strange passivity. Sejuani was smart and compassionated enough to keep silent, knowing her little scout did not want to talk about this now.

 _MY little scout?_ She thought, knitting her brows, but feeling an unknown happiness deep down.

"'til later, don't ya do something stupid, got it?" she said and winked, making her way out of the dungeon.

 _Mine!_ Sejuani thought, wiping away the blood on her lip and beaming a bright smile all over her face.


End file.
